The 25th Hunger Games- First Quell!
by MeepBoshiPineBerries
Summary: The Capitol wants their revenge, due to the war. The Hunger Games, their way of getting their revenge, is always torturous, as lives of innocent children are lost forever. But this year, the Capitol plans more. A bonus. Worse, the districts will receive more dullness. As usual, the Capitol will not grief, but applaud at every cannon.
1. Chapter 1 (Plans for Torture)

**Hi!**

 **This is my first FanFic! Its an SYOT, enjoy!**

 **Lola Blinkfields, Head Gamemaker**

Our first Quarter Quell! This is going to be fabulous. I wonder what will be written in the Quell card. Its going to be torture for the Districts. I can't wait. I have a vague idea of But hey, learn your lesson, Districts, and continue the Hunger Games without complaint. The last Games were pretty amazing, I have to admit. Me and my great ideas..

Xavier, another Gamemaker, starts rapping on the door. I know its him because he always makes an ear-splitting sound when he uses his fists. He has a bunch of sheets in his hand, and I snatch them away before he can speak. I stare, amazed. These plans. This arena. These traps.

The mutts always serve us well. Traps always work. I don't know why I'm concerned, really, because I have already done a Quell, haven't I? But the president has high expectations.

I leave my study, and head to the feast, where everyone sits in silence. I look around, but I don't see President Snow. He promised he'd be here...

This makes me feel a bit more comfortable, even though I know it's disrespectful.

 **Yeah, yeah, super short, I know, I know, criticise, criticise. The other chapters will be way way longer. So...**

 **Here's the tribute form, and start submitting!**

 **PS: You can decide if something is needed or not.**

 **Name:**

 **District:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance: (Brief or detailed, your choice)**

 **Reaped or volunteer?** **Why were they voted?**

 **Token:**

 **Friends and Family:**

 **Background:**

 **Medical Problems? If so, what?**

 **Fears:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Other:**


	2. Chapter 2 (Big Cat)

**I'm doing order depending on the time the tribute was entered, and also, as I said on my profile, Lola really has a problem. The chapters will be as soon as I see the tribute (probably about 1 day after entered, usually) unless I have to go before I can continue or write another. But you shouldn't have to wait too long.**

 **To nighttimephoenix: Yes, you can. Just confirming what my friend CandyRue, who changed her name to KatnissEeveedeen said. Just saying, trust her because I tell her everything, practically.**

 _ **Boring!**_

 **OMG! That little voice in my head is so rude! Although I have to agree with it there. The other author's notes wont be so.. dull.**

 **I hope.**

 _ **Oh my gosh! Get on with it!**_

 **Jeez, okay!**

 **Lynx Highwinn, District 6, Female.**

Great. It's the reading of some card. And something called a Quarter Quell card. Apparently its supposed be even worse then usual. Is that possible? If its a Hunger Games between each District then I'm toast. Everyone will target me. But hey, look on the bright side! Oh wait. There isn't one.

I get dressed in my best clothes, and creep down the shortcut to the square. True, its a dark and gloomy alleyway, but right now this path is my only place where no one hates me. Its linked off behind the place where my little den is. Its really uncomfortable there though. The sticks keep spiking me. Maybe I'll tweak it later.

At the square, there's a little boy with President Snow, both dressed in white. Hope I don't have to go near the little boy. Hundreds of yellow envelopes sit there, and they are all addressed with a number that's a multiple of 25. The boy takes the number 25 envelope, and opens it. He reads it out.

"As a reminder to the rebels that the Games were made because of their choice to initiate violence, each District will vote for the tributes that will be contributed to the Games."

Really? You have got to be kidding me. District 6, its your lucky day.

Me? Not so much.

Hello Hunger Games, how are you doing? Do you mind if you change the Quell? No?

I need to plan. The District's dying to get rid of me.

 **Election Day, still Lynx Highwinn.**

Time to see which boy the district hates most. The girl's obvious. No point in voting. At the reading of the card, I think I said I needed to train. I didn't, and there is absolutely no point. I am addicted to drugs. I'm a morphling. I have a million fears, and a million weaknesses. Oh yeah, and I'm blind and deaf. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EVEN HIDE? I'm probably going to walk straight into the enemy! Here in District 6, I know where everything is, from when I wasn't blind or deaf. I memorised everything. If Nyla Braefox, the escort, asks me about my future, this will be my response.

"My future? My future? MY future? My FUTURE? MY FUTURE? Okay, look here, Capitol person. I have no future. You don't know me." Then I'll probably faint.

On my way to the location of the election, I decide who I will vote for. The girl, easy. Magnexi Flin. The boy, probably Magnexi's boyfriend. He's weak, although hot, (Duh! He's good enough for Magnexi!) and if I can somehow kill him then I can say to the cameras,

"Boom, Magnexi! How do ya like that?" If I'm still alive by then. Plus, Magnexi is really unpopular between the outcasts and non divas, and I have like the smallest chance ever if I vote for those two.

As I stride into the square, everyone eyes me thoughtfully. Literally, everyone.

My ashy blonde hair really helps against this heat, compared to the people with really dark hair, who are blazing. The voting begins.

I vote for Magnexi and her boyfriend, of course.

After the election, I sprint of to my den. I fix it a bit, then hop in and drift off to sleep.

Its morning, and time for the announcement. I don't really listen, I'm just shrieking at this spider that's almost on my face. Its so close! Luckily, I'm at the back of the crowd, so no one hears me, or I'd be dead, but killed in a worse way then the Games could ever give.

Surprise, surprise, I'm going into the Games. The boy however, I don't really know. Wait. Why would I? I forget, that's why I wouldn't know, because there's so many people who hate me to remember!

 **Sorry KatnissEeveedeen! Lynx's chapter was super short, I know, and I said the other chapters would be longer. Its just that she has no family or friends, and she's quite hard to write. The other chapters WILL be longer.**

 **~MeepBoshiPineBerries, although you probably already knew.**


	3. Chapter 3(Paint A Picture)

**OMG! I'm literally so so sorry to ! I WILL get these done quicker now, and to nighttimephoenix, your tribute's chapter will be in one or two days max. Me and KatnissEeveedeen were on holiday and we got back one or two days ago, so I haven't had time. But now I do!**

 _ **We. Don't. Care. Move on.**_

 **Rude! Anyway, let's get onto it!**

 ** _For once._**

 **Hey!**

 **(Let's leave them to their constant bickering. -_-)**

 **Rosa Ray, D7**

I jump out of bed, slip my shoes on and wonder, "What the heck is a Quarter Quell?" because that's what this year's Hunger Games is going to be. Apparently it will be worse than usual. Doubt that's possible, really. Downstairs I find Kush and my mother aren't there. Then I peer outside to find that it's 6:20am. Darn. The Quell card will be read in about.. hmm.. lets see.. hours! Not enough time to get back to sleep and get some, and too much time to just relax. I guess I'll go out for a morning walk before Alice comes at about 8.

Wow. Outside is different when it's not busy. Since this is District Seven, usually there is lots of lunatic lumberjacks running around, a few with axes in vulnerable places for everyone. Reckon I can avoid a scratch if I get to the square quick.

7:50. I think I'll get back, and until Alice comes I'll wonder how on earth I managed to occupy myself for 1 and a half hours! As I turn the key that I took, I open the door to find a glass of beer, some matches and a cigarette! I grin. Occasion, so I will have beer. Might be the last time I can. Cigarettes. Common, and it's an occasion, so I must have the commons as well. Matches, for the cigarettes. Never for a normal fire. Never.

I hear a little rap on the door, and I hear a shy voice,

"It's me, Rosa, with some items." Lovely! I suppose I'll awake Kush and my mother at about 10, for a feast. I open the door, and I see that Alice has brought an absolute ton of food and drinks! But this "feast" will be an insect compared to the Capitol. I feel like they'll shove everyone in the age group for the Games into the arena. So I'll be dead. Although probably not, now that I think of it. I tell Alice about the feast, and she nods before rushing out.

At 9:55, I wake my mother, who wakes Kush. About a minute later, Alice arrives. Kush is 1 year older than Alice, and they are pretty good friends, luckily. I get the salad starter ready, and I see the glint in Alice's eye, and I notice Kush licking his lips in relish after his first bite. Then I bring out the chicken. My mother's eyes widen, and I fall off my chair laughing.

"We can do this every reaping, you know!"

"Hmm? Oh! Can we do this at the reaping thing in a few months?" Kush exclaims.

"Okay!"

"I'll come as well, if I can." Alice timidly says.

Everyone but me suddenly takes a bite of the chicken, and then I do. A few more bites and it's gone, though.

"Dessert?" My mother bursts out, unable to keep her excitement in its bubble.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't make any!" When I say this, everyone's head droops sadly. I say I'm getting them water, and I head into the kitchen. I made this lovely mixture, as if there would be no dessert! I tasted it earlier, and it tastes of something heavenly. No idea what, though. I hide the glass box behind my back, and say,

"Okay, I made something for myself, but nothing for you. Sorry!" As this news sinks in, Alice begins to tug at my arm pleadingly. I giggle.

"You're all so gullible!"

I realise that it's about 11, and I tell everyone. We grab our coats, and Alice goes to her house to get ready. When we are out in the square for the reading of the Quell thing card, I manage to observe at least 6 lumberjacks. A little boy in white and President Snow are there. Snow. Must be really torturous, this Quarter Quell, then. There is a ton of envelopes, each marked with a multiple of 25. Whoever made this system prepared for millenniums! Surely there will be a successful rebellion before there is that many Quarter Quells! Annoyingly, it's blazing, and my midnight black hair catches lots of light. I ignore it, and listen. The boy in white opens the envelope saying 25, and President Snow reads the card inside out.

"As a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, each district must vote for the tributes to represent their district this year."

Okay. I suppose I'm safe, because I'm popular, but whoever is voted in will feel horrible. That their district hates them.

 **The Election at District 7**

 **Rosa Ray, D7**

I decide to do something stupid. Something that could depend on my future. At the election, my call rings through the silent crowd.

"If you want to vote for Alice, 10 years old, vote for me!" This seems to change a lot of people's minds. Wait. Who do I vote for? Agh!

Kush whispers in my ear.

"Choose a name you know is in our district, someone that is 14 like you, but not someone you like."

That helps a lot. As the election begins, and as pencils are scraped against paper, I scribble a random name, a girl. Then I write another, this time a boy.

I scamper off to home, and go to bed early. I might be voted for now. I need every advantage on my side now.

 **The Revealing, District 7**

 **Rosa Ray, D7**

We're going to hear the results. Ladies first, like always. I vaguely hear my name, and then reality gets further away, as my mind is clouded with darkness.

 **Still too short. Hope you liked. Oh, and thanks to for Rosa! Again, I'll try to make these chapters longer.**

 **MeepBoshiPineBerries**


	4. Chapter 4 (Speechless Family, It Seems)

**Hi again! Thanks to nighttimephoenix for Calico, the star of this chapter! I did the chapter as soon as possible, as promised. :) I'm a good girl.**

 ** _As if._**

 ***coughs* Excuse me?**

 _ **I said, as if.**_

 **Ignore that. Anyway, into the chapter!**

 **Calico Burton, D8**

Oh Capito-ol! I have a little, y'know, message for you.

You really didn't have to go through all this trouble to make this year's Games EVEN MORE HORRIBLE!

Love, the girl who's family ignores her,

Calico Burton.

That wasn't a compliment, a friendly statement, a message of gratitude or a letter of appreciation. That was a complaint.

Yeah, the Capitol are making this year's games worse! Every twenty-five years, and I heard it from someone shrieking the news out on the streets of 8. Do not ask. Anyway, I wonder what the bonus will be? Maybe the adults between the ages of 50-55 will go into the arena! That would mean my parents might be reaped! Way better them than me, especially as they haven't spoken to me in a year.

Maybe it will be a battle between each district. That wouldn't be so nice. Everyone in District Eight who could would team up against me, and I'd be the first bloodbath. Surely I would be killed gruesomely too. Oh, and why I am hated by the district? One word.

Wedding.

I was forced to marry this person called Camo Swiftsash last year. No idea who he was, and when I was told I would marry him, I raged.

At the wedding, I was still cross. I knocked over a porcelain statue, a rare beauty in Eight, but unfortunately for me, the people of the district were very attached to it, as it was a sign of peace. Anyway, I knocked it over and it smashed to pieces in my anger. Everyone calls for my blood nowadays. Not just this district. If I go into the Games, then other tributes will too.

Oh, and my father, Tailor Burton, only gives me two glasses of water a day, and every other day a slice of bread and ham. He expects me to live on that forever. Really?

What I am trying to say here is that my life was happy before I married Camo Swiftsash.

The torturous Games are called a Quarter Quell, and the bonus is read on live broadcast by a special guest that I assume is President Snow and some assistant.

I rush down to the square, one of the places where I can see the reading of the card. I see Snow and a little boy in white. Probably a helper. Like my prediction. There are a load of envelopes, and each of them say something in the 25 times table. The "25" envelope is opened, and a sheet is read from it by the president.

"As a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, districts will vote on this year's tributes." He grins at the audience, and strides off. My heart sinks.

I need to think of the girl most likely to be voted in apart from me. Then I have a small chance, maybe. And a boy, but he doesn't matter that much, but it would be useful if he's a good fighter. Yes, I'll think of a good fighter who is a boy. But he might not be voted into the games. Probably not.

 **The Election, D8**

 **Calico Burton, D8**

So. Big day tomorrow. Oh, yeah, and today. I thought of the people who I would vote for. Well, not really. I knew the girl who I would vote for, but the boy? I just sneaked off behind someone who looked like a good fighter, and spyed on them until I found out their name.

I scamper off home, but on the way I hear two names, repeatedly. "Calico", and "Burton!". So, do I really stand a chance, even though I tried as hard as possible to prevent myself being voted for? Do I, even though I spent ages thinking of a girl who might be able to replace my thought to be role?

The answer is, yeah. Duh!

Oh, wait. Nope. To the answer, and to what I just said. Although, now I can do whatever I want even more! Won't matter, will it!

Freedom! (as long as I actually manage to get voted for)

Okay, that just sounds wrong. But hey, now rebel and wrong are my new middle names!

 **The Revealing at District 8.**

 **Diwater Brown, D8**

Please, Calico Burton. She must pay.

 **Link Roguefields, D8**

Calico Burton. She can't knock over a symbol of peace and get away with it!

 **Veronica Sill, D8**

God, if you are there, Calico Burton please.

 **Tailor Burton, D8**

I feel so mean when I say this, but please, Hunger Games, allow my daughter in and eat her.

 **Thread Burton, D8**

Calico.

 **Sash Burton, D8**

Goodbye, little sister! :)

 **Calico Burton, D8**

I suddenly feel a lot better about being voted in. If I am. Probably will be. I listen out for the results.

"Ladies first!" the escort, Claudia Quirica Opal Capilot says.

"So, listen out, everyone! Maybe you're choice will be chosen!" there is a wave of whispers when Claudia lets this out. The scar I have from the statue starts stinging, and the wind starts loosening my dark braid.

"Calico! Calico Burton? It's your lucky day!" I'm confused. What? Her jabbering suddenly becomes less clear.

"Yeuh get to go in teh Henger Gams!"

Then I lash out at some random bloke, since I don't know what else to do. Apart from one thing.

I swiftly spin around, and then I'm running, running, running, until I reach a dark, gloomy alleyway.

Now, after these results, this deserted place feels more like home than anything I could imagine.

 **Hope you liked! Especially to nighttimephoenix. Oh, and now I have lots more free time because it's the summer holidays! Whoop Whoop!**

 **Oh, and try to fill up the SYOT, as I have nothing to write! NUU!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Centre Of Envy)

**Yay! Thanks for another chapter to write!**

 _ **Yay. Yay. Now, for the last time, get on with the story.**_

 **Ooh. Hard decision. No.**

 _ **You will never learn, will you?**_

 **I give in.**

 _ **:). I'm magical!**_

 **Blue Flametale, D7**

Hmm. I'm intrigued. A Quarter Quell, a bonused Hunger Games, occurring every 25 years. Maybe the bonus is whoever you like that you find in the arena, you must torture them and kill them when possible. Agh. That wouldn't be good, and the hint of that is all the girls coming after me before and after school. Almost all of them have a crush on me. I'm touched, honestly, but I wish they would just back off. Plus, most of them keep asking me who I love. No one, apart from my family, but that's only a little bit.

I head to Lumberjack House, the most famous pub in the district, hoping to see my friend Rosa. She seems to have forgotten me lately though. Thought that was impossible, because apparently I am extremely hot, so I would think she had a crush on me as well. Like the other girls. After a drink and a smoke, I peer outside, and find a bunch of people at the square. Probably to see the reading of this Quarter Quell card on the square broadcast. I'll join them. Also, the card holds the bonus!

I search around for my best friend Ronald, still loyal to me, unlike Max. I don't see him though. Doesn't matter. I'll just go without anyone I know.

I'll go solo. The one thing I fear not being. Actually, I'm fine as long as the relationship doesn't go too deep with girls.

Yep. I fear love. And flying things, but that's not my point.

As I stride towards the square centre. I run my hands through my black hair, missing out the blonde streaks, I'm sure. It's almost identical in looks, but it is identical in meanings. I decide to run back to Lumberjack for a few comfort smokes. It doesn't work though, and I still don't see Rosa approaching. Maybe Alice came over, or maybe Rosa is selling a few paintings. I swear, that girl's a magical artist.

I look out the window and notice Max and Luciana strolling by. Luciana is my friend, but she cheated on me. I'll never forget that. Max looks over at me and sticks his tongue out, before smirking and kissing Luciana. As I take on the onerous challenge of forgetting what just happened, I storm out of the Lumberjack, but it doesn't distract me. I don't fail to notice Ronald behind Max, and I definitely see Ronald doing bunny ears on Max. I do a girl's giggle, and Ronald pushes the door open, grinning.

"Sucker. Want a drink? My treat." I explain how I have had lots of smokes and drinks already, but Ronald raises his eyebrows and I end up doubled over, laughing.

"I surrender! Ill have a drink!" Then when Ronald brings the drinks, I pour mine over his head. He frowns.

"I felt something cold on my head. Hey, where is your drink?" He feels his hair, and chuckles

"Good one!" We try to seem solemn, but we stumble out the door, chuckling.

 **Max Nifields, D7**

As I withdraw my lips from Luciana's, I notice that my tongue somehow hasn't scared that idiot Blue Flametale off. Ronald and him are such jerks. Can't believe I was friends with them, and I can't believe Luciana's ex is Blue, but hey, we're each other's saviours. I decide to set up a sort of trap for the idiots, but I don't tell Luciana. When I head towards the square, I stumble, bringing Luciana down with me. She seems in a rage.

"What the hell? These are special clothes, just for reapings. Passed down in generations of my family. Now it's ripped and muddy! You.. you.." She stalks off, and I scramble up and try to reason with her before she can go too far. It doesn't work. Great. I was just dumped by an angel. And she's heading for Blue!

 **Blue Flametale, D7**

I spot Max and Luciana fighting. The corners of my mouth twitch, but I don't let myself smile. Then Luciana heads towards me. She's beautiful, but I remember her cheating on me and I signal to Ronald to turn away from her and lose ourselves in the crowd. It works.

On the live broadcast, there is a little boy in white, President Snow, and neatly stacked envelopes, all marked with 25, 50, 75, 100, 125, etc. The boy takes the 25 envelope and opens it; passes it to Snow. The president reads it aloud.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children are dying due to their choice to initiate violence, districts will vote on this year's tributes."

Snow almost smiles, but hides the fact.

I should be fine for this year, right? Hopefully.

 **The Election, D7**

 **Blue Flametale, D7**

I hear Rosa's call ring through the crowd's chatter.

"If you want to vote for Alice, vote for me!" My mouth drops open in horror.

Anyway..

The Election. I will vote for Max and Luciana. I will vote for Max and Luciana. I will vote for Max and Luciana. I repeat it in my head, and when the voting begins I don't even bother to hide my votes. I reassure myself that the district enjoys my presence, apart from the little children, and that this year I am safe from the Hunger Games. I might be anyway. But anyone might be. I write down two names. _Max Nifields. Luciana Quill._ I can't help looking over at Ronald, but luckily his sheet is identical to mine.

But I still need luck on my side

 **Ronald Sybal, D7**

I write down Max, and I hesitate before writing Luciana. I almost write a different girl, but then I remember my best friend Blue, next to me.

 **The Revealing, D7**

 **Blue Flametale, D7**

The pressure is on. The revealing. When I think of the little children, a wave of doubt spreads over me.

The escort names the people voted.

"Rosa Ray! Lucky girl! You can let all your feelings out at the Games! Yep! You're in! I envy you." I almost faint. I don't see her though. Peacekeepers walk over to a random spot, and pick up Rosa's body. I can't believe it. She fainted, and she's going into the Games. Oh no.

"Blue Flametale! I admire your name! The creativity of a colour.. anyway, you're like Rosa Ray! Into the Games, and envied by me!" The escort cackles, or that's just what the Capitol sound like. I take a minute to consume this information.

What? I have to fight Rosa, possibly? My friend.

Capitol, why would you do this?

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)! Next chapter out hopefully tomorrow or the day after!**

 **MeepBoshiPineBerries out!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Lovebirds? Or maybe not?)

**Yay! After this chapter, there is another chapter to be written!**

 ** _Yay_** _ **. Now get on with it.**_

 **Okay! I think that I will just do a line or something of author's note then story. Ah and I accept every tribute, so first come first serve. :)**

 **Oh, and thanks to Bell8421 for the tribute!**

 **Daria Airbourne, D4**

A Quarter Quell? Sounds like fun! A touch more Hunger Gamesy than usual. A reading of the card on live broadcast will tell us the extra. I decide not to bother guessing what it is as the Capitol are unpredictable when it comes to the Games.

I apply some makeup on my face to hide the scar, and then I go off to meet Zuri Everheart, my best friend. Hopefully the Bullies won't be there, even though Zuri will save me, because I am TIRED of being called scar face. I would think that it would be a sign of ferocity, but evidently not.

I decide to tell Klaus Denver, my boyfriend, to come to Zuri's treehouse, so that I can introduce them, finally, and so we can all discuss this Quell.

At the foot of the ladder to the treehouse, Bullies are guarding all entrances. Zuri looks down at me, concerned, but then Klaus arrives, shocking the lot. I realise that he seriously injured a few of the Bullies because of them being so surprised, but I can't stifle my giggles. Zuri almost falls out laughing!

The Bullies retreated, so I know clutch Klaus's hand and climb. Zuri is on the third floor; there is 5. I step up a few stairs, and she tilts her head in confusion.

"Who's this, Scarlett? New friend?"

"Boyfriend." Klaus gives a sly grin and a cackle, and I collapse in laughter. Zuri blushes and says hi.

"Am I dating a witch? Am I on the road to being a rebel?" I question.

"Maybe. My identity is unknown." Klaus replies.

"Business, lady and gentleman!" Zuri calls out. I snap out of my trance, and fall into another.

"That really doesn't work, Zuri. Anyway, what's the business? We seem perfectly fine, apart from.. The Bullies." I add a "Da da da!" for emphasis, kind of, and then Klaus shakes me by the shoulders. I flip my black hair at him, and roll my eyes when he flinches.

"The Quarter Quell! Worse HG than usual! Ring a bell?" Zuri says.

"Oh, yeah." I respond. Zuri starts explaining what the extra could be, and I drift off to sleep.

I'm awakened by Klaus nudging me.

"Got to go, need to get ready for the card reading.

"Hey, Scarlett, there is a few Bullies down there. Mr. Denver, would you kindly annoy them?" Zuri says.

"My pleasure, Miss Everheart." He adds what seems like it is supposed to be a curtsey for good measure, and Zuri sticks her tongue out at him.

A few seconds after Klaus leaves, I lean out the window to spot him jump scaring the Bullies. There's thuds as they crash to the ground, and grass becomes a crimson pool. The unharmed one says, "Where's scar face?" before running off.

"Sorry, Scarlett, got to get ready as well. You probably should prepare as well." Zuri apologises.

"Sure! Meet at the outskirts of the crowd!" I obey.

On my way back, luckily, the Bullies are all out of sight. Klaus really shocked them! At home, when I push the door open I almost say, "Hi, Daniel!" but then I remember that he sacrificed himself to the Games. Another act of cruelty from the Capitol. Tears fill my eyes, but they don't descend. Now my mascara is ruined, I go up to apply some more, and add even more make up for disguise. I go downstairs, down to the dining table. My parents are there, full of pride like usual. Because of me.

I climb upstairs, and get ready. My best clothes are out on the bed, and I put them on. I have got to admit though, I do think that I look quite fabulous. But I don't want to seem full of myself.

I stagger down the stairs again, where Klaus awaits. Not for me, though. His family work for mine by fishing, so he, I assume, came to deliver the load. But actually I was right and wrong. He isn't here for me, but the reason why he is here is because he would like to talk to my parents, apparently.

I allow him to see my mother and father, but I doubt it will go well, since my family don't really like Klaus. He seems to want a private chat, so I can't go upstairs for a while. I listen out for something juicy, but I barely hear anything. Apart from this;

"Do.." "Permission.." "Appreciate.." "If not it is rare that I will disobey you, but I might." My father says "You do, on my behalf. You deserve it" My mother says, "Indeed! I must agree with you there, but no on my behalf."

"I shall disobey you then. Extremely sorry, but she can still say no, don't forget." The chat seems to last for hours, but I know it was only for about 8 or 9 minutes. No idea what they were talking about though. Maybe he is going to give me a cookie with a love message in it! Romantic.. I doubt it can be anything else that differs too much. Although, hey, might not even be about me.

I decide to wait for Klaus before I go to the reading of the Quarter Quell card. I feel like Zuri and Klaus are on the road to being friends, so I should probably try to speed it up. Klaus rushes out, but I can't go after him. I skip off to the square.

At the square, I see something. Something shocking, and although it might be an illusion or hallucination, I don't think it is.

Zuri and Klaus are kissing.

Klaus breaks it off, and I step back a bit to pretend I didn't see it. Then I lose the pretence.

"Klaus! Zuri! What the hell? Klaus! Explain! Or Zuri! I don't care!" I holler. Then I burst out crying. How could they?

"Daria! I'm so sorry! Zuri pulled me in! Please!" Klaus explains unconvincingly.

"No, I didn't. We kissed each other. And you said you loved me." Zuri says.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shriek. "KLAUS!"

"Okay, look. I love both of you. Is that a crime? Plus, I can still go out with both of you. Just only one will get me to propose. And then it will stop. Deal?" Klaus fails to soothe me. What an idiotic idea! I continue sobbing.

"Maybe. But that probably won't work! In fact, I'm almost completely sure!" I turn to Zuri.

"Oh, you haven't had much credit, have you? I'm so sorry, sweetie. Oh wait, JERK!"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter! I like Klaus' idea!" I move the fight over to a quieter spot, since everyone is staring at us. Then I slap Zuri, the girl who protected me from the Bullies not so long ago. I kiss Klaus, for so long as well, and when I stop Zuri starts. When she stops, Klaus laughs. Not a laughing situation.

"Let me breathe!" He chuckles. "Guess I'm popular!"

"I'll go with your idea then. But you owe me God knows how much."

"I have seen a fire in you that I have never seen before. I saved you before, and you use it on me?" Zuri hits me, but luckily the Peacekeepers aren't focused or even bothered about us. I run away from the square, crying.

At home, I don't dare tell my parents what happened, and luckily they don't question. I look at the live broadcast on TV. President Snow and a little boy stand, along with envelopes marked with a number. The boy takes the 25 envelope and opens it. President Snow reads the card in it out.

"As a reminder to the rebels that their children are dying because of their choice to initiate violence, the districts shall vote on the tributes for this year."

I have enough to worry about, Snow! That's too much for me to handle! Not that you care.

I decide to calm down with Zuri, or at least try, when she knocks on the door. I open it, she says sorry, and walks out. I call out "Same with you here!" and I'm sure she heard it. But I still rage against her.

So, maybe I'll vote for her. A sly grin appears on my face.

"Ria, honey, what's wrong?" My mother says out of nowhere. I realise she is in front of me, and that she can see my face so she can tell I've been crying.

"Nothing! I just yawned a lot, you know!"

"Oh. If there is anything you need to tell someone, you can tell me." I doubt I can, but I nod anyway. I think of a boy to vote for.

 **The Election, D7**

 **Zuri Everheart, D7**

I am SO voting for that brat Daria. I can't believe she was once my best friend, but after that fight I'm sure we pretend and feel the same about each other. We are kind of allies now though. A secret of feeling on our shoulders, the same feeling although enemies.

 **Daria Airebourne, D7**

Zuri, and Vylo Braefox, one of the Bullies. Kind of the leader of the Bully gang against me. That's who I'll vote for. At the Election, I vote for them, and make it fast. After that I drag Klaus to my house, where we curl up on a sofa and watch out favourite movie. He no longer feels warm. He feels cold, hostile. That's probably what Zuri feels like.

The day stays for ages, and I go to sleep at 6. I have nightmares as well. Mainly because people were saying "Airebourne.. yes yes.. she could win." and stuff like that.

 **Klaus Denver, D7**

My life is a jumble.

 **The Revealing, D7**

 **Daria Airebourne D7  
**

Please Zuri and Vylo. Then I have Klaus to myself and one less Bully to worry about. The Bullies might even back off because their leader isn't there anymore. He might be victor though, now that I think of it. Eh.

I listen as carefully as ever, and the escort, Rillin Chaw Frixy Byro Linen, (why do the Capitol have such long names?) reads out two names on a card.

"Where is Daria? Airebourne? Mm! There she is, the lucky star! Here's a hint, get into the Career pack!" She says that in such a high pitched voice that I barely hear. Zuri, along with a few others, silently cheers. I notice, but I doubt Klaus does. Then I listen even more intently to see who my partner is.

"Denver, Klaus! Klaus Denver? Lucky too! Daria seems like a fighter, doesn't she?" Rillin Chaw Frixy Byro Linen tells us to shake hands. We don't. I think Klaus tries to do something else, but I don't want to. In the end we shake hands. Rillin tells us how she regrets having such a short name. (How is it short?)

I take in the news, and get carried away by the Peacekeepers. Only one of us can get out alive. If not, none.

 **I really ruined Daria. Sorry Bell8421. But I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

 **I think this is the average chapter length! Yay I assume I have achieved it!**


	7. Chapter 7 (It's my time to shine)

**Okay! I seem to have 3 or 4 chapters more to write, so let's get on with it! Oh, and thanks to Elim9 for Chalcedony!**

 **But before I do, some messages!**

 **To Guest: Sorry, but the last chapter was the District Four female. Oh, and it's first come first serve. Look on my profile list for which spaces are taken up.**

 **To Chloe: I might have a flashback for Lynx about her relationship with Magnexi, in the Games.**

 _ **Yeah, yeah. Important stuff over, now there's nothing to say.**_

 **-_-. I suppose you're right, but please, I'd appreciate it if you stopped overpowering me in the brains.**

 _ ***halo appears on head***_

 **Let's do this!**

 **Chalcedony Griffith, D1**

Yes! Finally! A bonus to the Hunger Games! This surely will make it easier for the Careers, right? And I'm a Career! I was chosen to volunteer this year! The time I have been waiting for my life has arrived.

I train hard. I practise sparring, with my friends Ruby Teller and Olivia Malone. Olivia it might be useful for, but I don't think Ruby thinks about volunteering. It's just an entertainment for her.

But for me, it's different.

The bonus to the Games that happens every 25 years is called a Quarter Quell. I get to do a Quarter Quell! Lucky me!

I sprint off to Olivia's for sparring today, and bring a few sharpened sticks in case we need them. Just a back up for emergency. We discuss what the bonus could be.

"Maybe there's more resources in the Cornucopia!" Ruby says.

"No, that's not good enough for the Capitol or the Gamemakers. They want something.. over the top." I reply.

"I heard that it won't be beneficial for anything or anyone but the Capitol's entertainment." Olivia states.

"Obviously. This is the Capitol we're talking about. Although I might get a benefit from it. I'll get more glory if I win! I know this isn't something I should be saying aloud, but I must admit I do want glory." I agree.

Olivia and Ruby glance and nod at each other.

"Cal, could we have more sleepovers if you come out the other end of the Hunger Games? Because it would be amazing to sleep in the Victor's Village." Ruby asks

"Sure!" I say, but a part of that sentence angers me a little. _If_ I come out the other end. I feel like Ruby's doubting me a touch.

We chat a bit more, before training starts. I slipped into my sparring gear before I came to Olivia's, so I don't have to now. I don't know why, but I look away from the rooms where they're changing to give them each a bit of privacy, even though they practically already have as much as they could get.

I know this is a bit of me gloating a bit, but out of us three I think I'm the best at sparring. I make up for my lack of strength with agility, as well.

After training, I go back home and into my bedroom to find that my father has bought a beautiful dress for my volunteering. Even though I'm not volunteering yet and it's only the reading of the Quell card, I slip it on, and meet Cyril, my brother, at the door.

"Hi! You probably should get ready; the reading of the Quarter Quell card live broadcast is starting in half an hour!" I exclaim.

"Okay. You know, I really don't think you should volunteer for the Games. It's a bit crazy, since not all Careers win, you know that. People have proved that." He replies.

This annoys me. Why does everyone doubt me?

"Quit trying to talk me out of it, Cyril! You don't want to do it, that's fine by me. Let me do it though! In fact, I don't need your permission! I'm doing it, and you can't stop me! This is what I've been practising for my whole life! I am NOT going to throw this chance into the bin now that I have it!" I say this all rapidly, and then I mutter, "At least father has faith in me." I storm off, and go to the square.

I meet up with Olivia and Ruby at the square, and we chat excitedly.

"Cal, you can do this! This will make your time to shine even more special!" Ruby bursts out.

"Look! It's starting! On the television!" Olivia tells us.

We give our full attention to President Snow and a little boy. I see the Quell cards, all marked with something in the 25 times table. The boy withdraws the "25" card, and opens it. Snow reads it out.

"To remind the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, this year's tributes will be voted on."

Someone in the crowd calls out after Snow says this.

"Woah, Snowy, man! That's horrible! But pretty cool as well. I mean, ya gotta admit that, haven't ya?" The man was clearly drunk, and is taken away immediately. He protests.

"Hey, white people! Hey hey hey.." a Peacekeeper knocks him unconscious before he babbles out more. What an idiot.

Although, now I might not be able to go into the Games! True, there's next year, but my dream might be crushed! I quickly decide what to do.

In the time between the reading of the card and the election, I go round to people's houses, saying,

"Vote for Chalcedony Griffith, please! I was supposed to volunteer, but now I can't. Please vote for Chalcedony Griffith!"

I finish the last house the day before the Election, just before I sleep.

 **The Election Day, D1**

 **Chalcedony Griffith, D1**

In the morning, I think. _This is a big day,_ Cal, I tell myself. I wear a special indigo dress, one that falls to my feet. It's the usual reaping dress, but for the card reading I wore that new one.

Ruby and Olivia are the first people who I know that I see, and I walk towards them.

"Who do you think you'll vote for?" Olivia asks me.

"Shhhhh! It's a secret!" I answer. "You'd better vote for me though!" I giggle. We depart into the voting stations.

I don't know who to vote for. I swiftly decide.

The boy I vote for would be a good district partner. The girl is someone who I doubt anyone would vote for, to give me a better chance of winning. I think about the districts who aren't 1, 2, or 4. They would hate to go into the Games. Shocking!

After voting, I decide to get an enormous sleep, because I don't want to have dark circles around my eyes tomorrow. I want to look my best.

 **The Revealing, D1**

 **Chalcedony Griffith, D1**

I really hope I get voted in. I really, really, do. I can't go to heaven without doing something memorable. I just can't.

I run off to the square after demolishing my breakfast, not even stopping to say Good Morning to anyone.

The escort, Honeybee Diamond Apple-Mint Whitley Porter, says the usual. But I notice something at the end, when she says,

"May the odds be ever in your favour!" She doesn't put emphasis on the "ever" for once. I ignore it and listen.

"Anyway, surely you want to know who got voted in! Ladies first! Chalcedony Griffith!"

Yes! Yes! Finally! I'm going into the Games! My dream!

I share my excitement with Ruby and Olivia, which takes ages.

I cheer myself on, and walk into the noon daylight.

 **Hope you liked! Now I'm going to dedicate a LOT more time to fanfic, so I guess maybe two or three chapters a week?**

 **I feel like I ruin all the tributes though. Anyway...**

 **After the Districts revealings, if you want, you can try to guess which tribute I made. :)**

 **If you guess it right between that chapter for the final revealing and the chapter after that, then you earn 100 sponsor points!**

 **-MeepBoshiPineBerries**


	8. Chapter 8 (Whispers)

**GAHHHHHH!**

 **This took ages to finally get done, because I have been extremely busy. Also, can you help fill up my collab account's SYOT, A Sliver Of Hope The 275th Hunger Games? Btw that SYOT is NOT first come first serve, but u can still get a place!**

 **Dats all from me.**

 **Oh and this isn't a tribute chapter sorry I wouldn't be able to get one done today and I wanted to publish another chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Calypso Whatshername Moon Kit Xill, super idiotic Capitolite, District Nine's escort. (I do NOT have any District Nines, I believe)**

I sit up from my bed, and brush my hair quickly. I go have some pancakes for breakfast, and slip into a strapless blue dress. Then I rush out the door to make my name longer. After it's done, my name is now Calypso Whatshername Moon Kit Zaffer Bunch Quill Starry Green Xill. It'll have to do for now.

I take a helicopter to Nine, to get ready for the reading of the Quell card. I buff up my hot pink hair a little, and pair them with black heels, kicking off my orange slippers.

When we land, I swiftly move to a house in the Victor's Village. A spare one. Next door, I vaguely hear Berry Wheats, supposedly the most beautiful victor yet. The only one from District Nine, victor of the 18th Games.

I step inside, the house just about decent enough for me to stay. Berry Wheats is shouting now. I eavesdrop a little.

'Oh my gosh, Mom! This rebellion isn't going to work if you take charge! Let me handle it!'

I consider this, and realise what it means.

Another rebellion is stirring, so I must inform President Snow. But he's only 20, so he won't know how to handle it, will he? So I wont tell anyone. Apart from my best friend Caramella Latte, of course. I can't not tell her.

It's happened once, it can't happen again.

 **Berry Wheats, D9**

I wake up, eat some breakfast, and put on some proper clothes, a plain white silk dress, and I pair it with some black flats. I rush downstairs, eager to let out my ideas for the rebellion. My mother sits at the table, smiling. Creepy, she's in an unusually happy mood.

'Berry! Oh! I'm going to broadcast the rebellion on district 9, and then the other districts. Great way to spread the word, I know right!'

What the hell is she thinking?

'OMG, Mom! This rebellion isn't going to work if you take charge! Let me handle it!' I notice the expression on my mother's face, indicating the fact that she is extremely insulted.

'We whisper it around, for District Nine. Then we use this year's tributes to spread the word. In the Hunger Games, we'll tell the tributes to team up with everyone, so they can tell about the rebellion to the tributes. The Capitol will be filming it, so everyone will see. That's the spark.'

'That's not going to work, Berry Wheats. Listen to your mother for once! I know better, but every time you ignore me! It matters even on minor incidents, but this time we can't mess up. Otherwise you can expect the next year's Hunger Games to be quite, quite unforgettable. I'll discuss it with the mayor. He pretends to be loyal to the Capitol, but he truly isn't. If he agrees, then my idea will be spread across District Nine. Plus, heard of the element of surprise? We want that, so no mentioning it in the Hunger Games.' I never heard her speak so fearlessly.

I back down, and hold up my hands in surrender, depicting that she can go ahead with her plan.

But this time, I know it won't work.

A Capitol lady passes by, and I cover my mouth. She heard about the rebellion, didn't she?

 _Someone's_ in trouble.

And my middle name is Someone.

Literally.

 **Icedia Latte, Caramella Latte's big sister.**

I signal to the filmer, and someone calls out 'Lights, Camera, Panem!'

I need to do an interview with my little sister and her friend before broadcasting the Quell. Apparently Calypso Whatshername Kit has some juicy gossip that she wants to share. And she wants it shared big. All over Panem. I beckon Calypso and Caramella towards the chairs, encrusted with little diamonds, but fully safe. I assume, anyway.

'So, what have you got for us Calypso? Apparently something unique. Spill the beans!' I say excitedly.

'Not fully unique, but almost, and OMG your hair! Pink with glitter that changes colour in shadow? Love it! Oh, and the news. Yes.' Calypso replies

'Thanks?' I give Caramella a glance that indicates that we'll never get to the point if Calypso Kit says it.

'Mm. Icedia, Calypso found something yesterday. Well not found, but heard. And it's a bombshell.' Caramella says usefully.

'Let's hear.'

'OH YEAH!' Calypso says, rolling her eyes and grinning.

'PANEM! I call you today to announce the cry. The cry of battle. Prepare for war. Sweet little Wheats, honest, innocent and beautiful. WRONG! Aggressive Wheats, liar, guilty, and the spark of battle. The Districts plan to rebel once more. The war starts... Now.' Caramella says dramatically.

'That's right. A recent victor plans on saving the people of the Districts from the Hunger Games, but I heard her raging against her mother, saying that Berry herself, just 24, needs to take care of the rebellion. Listen to your mother, Berry!' Calypso says, finally getting to the point. Calypso looks at the camera in such a way that I know that when Berry sees this she'll be able to do nothing but panic for the next few months. Then we'll probably kill her.

I whisk my hand towards the exit, and yell 'CUT' before I hear a phone call. I pick up.

'Icedia, long time no hear or see. Your interview has been immensely useful, and we are now waiting for Berry and her mother to come out. We are laying a trap as I speak, so when they do come out they both immediately die, leaving no one to know about the rebellion but the Capitol. Win win.' I vaguely hear a hint of President Snow in there, and then he hangs up. Minutes later he calls again.

'The Wheats family is fully dead. Rebellion avoided. Everything is fine.'

The Districts think we are stupid. Maybe we are.

But I'm clever enough to know that something is not right.

 **That was to repel any annoyed readers from sending me complaint messages/reviews, telling me to write quickly. The next chapter, Mist Dewberry D12 Female will be out either tomorrow or the day after. I mean it this time.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Weird Admiration)

**Told u next chapter would be out soon *halo appears on Meep Boshi Pine Berries' head***

 **Fill up BoshiEeveeMockingjay's SYOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.**

 **No character spam there. None at all :P**

 **Some of you guys aren't really listening though.**

 **Even if I haven't written the chapter, if a person's name is on a spot on my profile, then THE SPOT IS TAKEN! Please no duplicates or I will be sad to say u can't have them in the story.**

 **BTW: This is a first come first serve, and I am doing the chapters in the order I get the tributes.**

 **:3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

 **ANOTHER BTW: My friend submitted a tribute. Granier Porcon. His personality: Runs around being a poop. Basically I will be delaying a few of the chapters, Granier is skipping the list apart from this because he is too silly. His token: Hair dye in case is hair gets messed up in the Games :P**

 **Ima shut it now. However I also have a plan for the duplicates that didn't get tributes in the story. :) it will happen after all the reapings.**

 **:3:3 :3 :3**

 **Mist Dewberry, D12**

The reaping approaches. A Quarter Quill or something, though, so a bonus will be added. I kind of want to go into the Games, due to my life being so SHITTY.

'Mist Dewberry! Do not dare, ever again in your whole entire life, to curse in your mind! Understood?' My mother storms into my room, and I nod obediently. I assume that she thinks it's even worse when I do it in my mind. I stifle a few giggles, and then I go back to dreaming. But I am slightly confused as to why the heck she said that. She supports me. Except she doesn't seem to be at the moment, since I am kind of giving the Capitol what they want. Moody, angry teens.

Back to my District hating me. Yeah, true, I suppose, I _am_ on the merchant side of District Twelve because of the butcher's being owned by my family, but I turn people into the Peacekeepers, since it's just not right to disobey them behind their backs! Plus, I practically worship the Capitol. I admire them, their ideas, their hair, their clothes, just them in general. And, I definitely cannot forget, and neither can the District, that I fear breaking rules. Once I hit someone who was breaking rules, stupidly, instead of turning them into the Peacekeepers. It resulting in me getting whipped myself, publicly, with a pink whip. I had to deal with everyone laughing with joy and calling 'Serve you right, Prissy Pink Princess of the Capitol!' which I hated.

Why can't everyone see the glory of the Capitol?

I, myself, often consider volunteering, to give the Capitol escort for District Twelve a bit of drama, and to end this miserable life of mine. If I somehow come out the other end, then I can tease everyone. And THEY'LL be beneath me. That's right, I said everyone, because at the moment we have zero victors. A list of the Victors:

District One: Eight, three dead, five remain.

District Two: Seven, zero dead, seven remain.

District Three: One, zero dead, one remains.

District Four: Five, two dead, three remain.

District Five: None, none remain.

District Six: None, none remain.

District Seven: One, none dead, one remains.

District Eight: None, none remain.

District Nine: One, one dead extremely recently, none remain.

District Ten: None, none remain.

District Eleven: One, one dead, none remain.

District Twelve: None, none remain.

That last District amount? I plan on keeping it that way, or raising the number using me.

I slip on a blank pink top, long sleeved, and hop into some skinny jeans. Ripped, but I really really _really_ don't care. My best shoes, some beautiful pink trainers. They are muddy, I guess, but I get it cleaned so that I can always see the beauty that is the colour pink.

I run in the direction of the square, waiting for the Quill card reading to be broadcasted live. I question in my mind, though, why on earth they called it a Quarter _Quill_. Why not something else?

The blank screen flashes, and in a millisecond President Snow's face is there, young and grinning. His face switched from silly to serious, and announces the event.

'Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Quarter Quell!' Synthetic applauses, and cheers. So it wasn't a Quill, but a Quell. I shrug the useless thought off and listen intently.

A little boy in white walks onto the stage, smiling and waving, and he picks out one of a card that I didn't see before. It has the number 25 on it. I imagine it pink, and it suddenly seems way better. President Snow snatches the card, and opens it, reading the message inside aloud.

'To remind the rebels that their children were doing because of their choice to initiate violence, this year's tributes shall be voted on.' This raises murmurs in the crowds of District Twelve. I cheer wildly in my mind. Outside my mind I stare blankly. Now I can ask people to vote for me! Yes! My miserable life ends soon.

My shout rings through the chatter of the crowd. Everyone turns to me. That's right. All eyes on me, everyone. That's exactly what I want.

'You all hate me here! I'm sure of it! I hate myself too. Vote for me, and we'll all get Mist Dewberry out of all our lives! Who's with me?' I raise my hand, fist clenched. I hear words of agreement. A few are suspicious, but still it works. Suddenly a cicada becomes extremely clear to me, and I let out a cry of alarm. A few boys cruelly giggle, laugh and chuckle for minutes, before most of the District has joined in. I glare at those boys in hatred, but then I smile to myself.

Things are finally going my way.

 **The Election, District Twelve**

 **Mist Dewberry, D12**

I wear a pink lacy dress, ecstatic, as my mother and father look at each other happily.

'Even if you flow past the stream of life, the Capitol has another sacrifice. The Districts are making progress, Mist.' My father says knowingly. No clue what that means, but who cares?

I return to the square, and before I know it I've voted for the two top rulebreakers of the Districts. Nothing else really worth mentioning happens.

 **The Revealing, District Twelve**

 **Mist Dewberry, D12**

Oh yeah! I'm going to the Games, I'm going to the Games! I think that in a sweet, silky sing song voice, and it soothes me.

I kick off my slippers, and enter into some cheap orange flats I found lying around.

I go to the square once more. The beautiful escort, ZZZZZap CCCCCaquein, is there, jumping up and down excitedly. That's what I do in my mind right now.

After everyone has gathered, ZZZZZap clears her voice and speaks in a pretty, high pitched tone.

'This is so exciting! Everyone, listen out!' Everyone has a hunch of who is going into the Games from the female side. Me. Nothing on the boy, however.

'Mist Dewberry! You asked to be voted in, didn't you?' I smile, and suddenly I'm hugely eager to be her minion. I look up at her in wait, while she strokes my hair.

That's when my deafness kicks in, and I don't hear anymore for a while.

 **Yeah.. I really ruined Mist, but nighttimephoenix you will have to deal with it extremely sorry. But at least you got the chapter quicker? LOL.**

 **See ya soon, (hopefully)**

 **-MeepBoshiPineBerries**


End file.
